Adventures of Shopping
by MaccaBea
Summary: Georgie is seriously hungry, thus making Paul come along on a trip to Wally World. The Two end up on a small adventure. DRABBLE. MCHARRISON. NOT ATU. SLASHINESS.
1. Walmart

_A/N: So, Once upon a time a weird fangirl goes to Walmart and hears someone yell "PAUL" and she instantly thought, "Oh God, I so have to make a McHarrison Drabble with them at Wally World" c;_  
_And what made me write this is that my internet was out at my dad's and I was seriously __**bored**__ ._._

_Well, Cheers!_

* * *

"...Paul!" A deep yell echoed from the walls, quickly making it's way into the living room.

In the Kitchen in which the voice was heard, George stood, Fridge door open and eyes scanning the empty space with the exception of a slice of cheese, milk and an old cookie, a frown slowly crept upon his lips.

Paul's head slowly looked from the television in which he was watching intently. His large, doe like eyes looking at the door to the kitchen, raising a brow.

"Hmm?" he said a little bit loud.

A whimper was heard as he Paul then heard a slamming body along the ground.

With eyes slightly widened, Paul jumped up, "What-What?!"

"...There is nothing to eaaatttt" George whined, holding himself in a small ball among the ground, closing his eyes tightly.

Paul only stared, biting at his bottom lip to hold in a snicker, "Poor thing-"

"This is serious! I'm starviiiiinnng" Yet he still continued to gripe and whine.

Rolling his eyes, Paul crouched near the other as he laid his hand upon his side. He gave a light pat as he sighed.

"Oh, It's not like their is any shopping store in this town-" Paul let his lips poke out, glancing to the side.

George slowly opened one eye, a small smile appearing, "...Can we get Jelly-Babies...?"

With a smirk, Paul poked the other's nose.

"We'll see"

**_xxx_**

"But Paul! I wanna push the buggy-" George pouted, crossing his arms in a huff.

Paul stared at the other as if he was trying to see if he was joking, making a 'Are-You-Serious' face.

With a slight roll of the eyes, Paul slid the buddy near the other.

"One buggy for the wittle baby-joj" he mumbled, smirking a bit at his own words.

"And I'm a cute baby-" Smirk.

Two can play that game.

**_xxx_**

"Do take you're time, George. It's not like I want sleep-" Paul glanced at his wrist watch, noticing they had been grabbing snacks for a little over an hour.

"Oh c'mon, Paulie! The snacks are callin' me name and y'know it!" He said, grabbing at some gummy snacks, making a distasteful look.

"What?"

"The hell eat's these, anyways? Blah, They taste like left out gummy bears-"

"I eat those, thank you very much" Paul grabbed at the snacks in George's hand, frowning in a pout like way, almost mocking George's pout earlier.

Snickering, they walked on, George's eyes quickly glancing at the last aisle they were yet to look at.

**_xxx_**

Bum sticking straight in the air, George had half of himself inside the drink shelf.

Dammit, The Barg's Root Beer seriously had to be way back there? And the last one?

Shaking his hiney a bit to emphasize his struggle more, George managed to knock over the bottle and grab at it.

Pulling himself out, a wide smile along his lips, he turned and was faced with a bright red faced Paul.

"I got the bottle!" He held the bottle in both his hands, as if he were a model, showing off a new item.

Paul only nodded, smiling weakly as he tried weakening his crimson red face.

**_xxx_**

"Paul? Paul? Pauliiiieeee" George blinked as he was standing in the middle of the game aisle, eyeing the area. He quickly walked around, peaking into the book aisle.

Shit, wasn't he just there?

"Paul" He poked his head inside the toy aisle.

"Paul" He poked his head inside the bathroom.

"Pauliiieee" He poked his head inside the dog aisle.

Walking to the middle of where the music CDs were and Movies, George found himself lost and bit freaked out.

And Damn, he took the buggy.

...His Jelly Babies.

"PAUL" He yelped, frowning.

He slouched as he made his way back to the food area, glancing from aisle to aisle.

There Paul stood inside...The Baby aisle?

"Aww, Look how cute"

A snicker escaped George.

"Paul?"

Paul glanced up, eyes darting to the other's.

"Eh, Hello" He moved his hand away from the object in his hand, wiggling his fingers to indicate a wave.

"Why are you holding that baby Pjs?"

Blinking, Paul quickly hid the Pjs behind himself.

"Ehe, What Pjs?" he smiled weakly.

Rolling his eyes, George averted his eyes to the buggy.

"Nevermind that, Let's hurry, I'm hungry"

**_xxx_**

_Beep._

_Beep._

Slumping over, George groaned.

"We'd been already out if it weren't for yer hunger-"

"Hey! There was nothing in the fridge!"

"That's not the best reason to get at least two buggy full of junk" he mumbled, finally handing the clerk his credit card.  
"The Jelly Babies and Lays were on sale-" he said, looking at his nails and hand.

"..Righhhhtt"

_**xxx**_

_Slam._

"Can we get a burger" A baby smile was upon the younger of the two, leaning from the passenger's seat.

Slouching his shoulders right before he put the key in, glaring.

A puppy frown now.

"Pwease?"

Sigh, "Fine, Okay, For the Baby-Joj"

"Yee!"

_**xxx**_

_Shove._

"Here, have your expensive burger" Grumbled Paul.

Pouting his lips out, taking his food, "What's gottin' yer panties in a wad?" he said, opening the box as he started on his burger.

"Really?" he glared as he drove on down the highway.

"Yush Relleh" He managed through a full mouth of bread and slop.

Rolling his eyes, Paul ignored.

**_xxx_**

"Ah, It's too quiet" George mumbled, poking the button of the radio.

_"EVERYBODY'S GOT A DARKSIDE"_

"Damn, George" Paul slipped his finger to the volume, turning it to halfway.

George smiled lightly through a messy smile.

**_xxx_**

Glancing from the window and getting slightly bored, because the trip from Walmart to the apartment wasn't this fucking long, was it?

He looked Paul, remembering the baby Pjs.

"What was with those Pjs-" he mumbled, a questionable look upon his face.

Paul hesitated, his bottom lip being suck into his mouth as his teeth bit down into it.

"Paulie keepin' a secret, eh? Tell me, Tell me!" George balled his hands and placed his chin upon them as he leaned near Paul.

Smiling lightly as he still bit into his bottom lip, Paul shook his head, "Shut it, Geo-"

_Grumble._

"Tell me, Paulie"

"It's stupid, really" He glanced at George with a weak smile.

Raising a brow, "It's like ya want a kid..or..some..thing.." The look that Paul gave George was of seriousness.

"...AWWW, PAULIE WANTS A BABY-WABY"

"SHUT IT"

_**xxx**_

"Paulie wants a baby. Paulie wants a baby!" It was slightly in a sing song voice, Paul glaring at the man upon the couch as he carried in the groceries.

_Rumble._

**_CRACKLE._**

"Oh great, now a storm. I'd like a little help-"

"Oh yes, I'll help the Wanting father" A smirk appeared upon George's lips.

Growling, Paul quickly made his way down the stairs with slow George following.

**_xxx_**

"Paulie wants to be a daddy~" George cooed, leaning near him as Paul tried watching the television.

"Please...Just go eat some Jelly babies."

"Do you wanna a boy or Girl?"

"George..."

"ah, The names!"

Sigh.

"Who ya gunna knock up, eh?"

He glared at George.

"She's gotta have the looks, ya need a cute baby. Like me, Baby-Joj"

Brow raised.

Realization hit George.

"I can be your baby!"

"George no, what?"

"Yes, I can be your baby and I'll dress up and I'll be all cute an-"

Pouncing the other along the couch, pinning George slightly, Paul glared down at the other.

Whimper struck through George.

"Wahhh" He faked a baby's voice, glancing up at him.

"..I wanna have a damn baby, Eh, Georgie?"

George's face turned red as he felt a leg placed between his legs.

"I'll get us both one..." he growled lightly.

"I-I, I didn't say I wanted a baby. I'm you-your baby, ain't I-I-I... Actually those Jelly Babies sound good at the mo-"

A mixture of a moan and gasp was heard as Paul pressed a fierce kiss upon George's lips.


	2. Sam's Club

Creamy brown eyes met with a reflection of the same eyes. Looking up, looking down, George pouted his lips out.

He then stuck his tongue out, a bland look upon his face as he did so.

He blinked as a snicker left his lips.

He shined his teeth, poking his two front teeth out.

"Bleh" he let release from his mouth, pushing his nose up with his thumb as he snorted.

George continued this childish attempt to free himself from boredom.

"C'mon," Paul mumbled out, pulling at George's shoulder.

"Ah, c'mon. All yer gunna do is look at the cheese and bread." He crossed his arms, huffing.

"And you wonder why I call you Baby Joj." Paul rolled his eyes

_**xxx**_

**Adventures Of Shopping**

**Part 2**

_Sams Club_

**xxx**

"Oh Joy!" George squealed, running up to the row of roll out beds. His hands were swift as he pulled one out, instantly hopping on it.

Paul pushed the large buggy near him, biting in his bottom lip as he tried not to snicker too loudly.

The younger boy was curled up into a ball as he closed his eyes.

"Want me to leave ya here?"

"Yes, I love these beds. I can live here"

Frown.

"What? You won't miss me if I left-"

George opened one eye from his slumber, "You can visit." he mumbled out in a smirk.

George closed his eye and then sighed, snuggling and stretching.

Without warning, the bed was pushed back under while George still laid upon it.

"Eek!"

Chuckle.

"Now what?" Paul teased, moving from his place in front of the buggy and crouched near the bed.

Unfortunately, Paul pushed it deep in and George was far in.

Flailing his arms as if that would help, George whimpered.

"I'm claustrophobic" He emphasized this with heavy breathing.

"Yeah, Sure ya are. And suffocating yourself with a sandwich isn't different-"

George glared at Paul with a heavy whimper and growl.

"Just lemme out, dammit."

Paul stuck out his tongue and moved to push the buggy as he just walked off.

A large smile was upon his lips as he heard the small yelping of George.

**_xxx_**

"I hate you, you know this, right?" George mumbled, almost inaudibly as he crossed his hands, huffing slightly too loud.

Paul only had an amused look as he lead the way to the fruit and cheese aisle.

"And thus i love you too" Paul said, eyeing a thing of strawberries as he picked them up and seeing if there were any bruised ones.

"Bah" he only huffed even more, looking to the side as his eyes caught sight of something that caught his attention. He glanced at Paul and seeing him far too interested, he trailed over to the object of interest

"Hey, Do you want me to get you some-" he blinked. "George?"

The spot that had George was now an empty space.

"Oh hell, now where've ya gone" He mumbled, placing a thing of blueberries in the buggy.

He left the buggy in its spot as he walked off to the large stacked aisles.

He didn't walk far until he saw him glancing up at a huge bucket full of candies. The kind of bucket that had the cheese balls in them.

And oh hell, they were Jelly babies.

"We. Are. Getting. These. OH MY GOD" George yelped as he jumped up and grabbed the bucket with both hands.

"I will love you if you get these. I mean, like more than i do now." he was now begging.

"How much-"

"...Ten..."

"It better be Ten cents, because you're not getting that unless yer payin' yerself.." Paul mumbled, turning around to head towards back to buggy.

George slumped, jaw half dropped.

"But!"

"Shut it or the Wal-Mart shopping would be your last memory of buying Jelly babies." Paul called as walked back to the buggy.

George instantly stood straight.

"..Fuck you, Paulie-"

_**xxx**_

Sniff.

"Pizza?" George whispered, glancing at the small food area as Paul began checking out.

To Paul's misfortune, he heard the whisper.

Hell, please don-

"Can I have some pizza- Just a pizza- Well, maybe with a dri-"

Paul's hand thrusted a twenty dollar bill to George, "Just don't take long-"

"I actually was thinking of eating in, knowing you don't want it in your car"

Paul hesitated as he stared at him for a moment, "...Fine. Only Fifteen minutes though"

God, he just wanted to go home. He should've known to bring Ringo or John.

_**xxx**_

Munching on his now second pizza, George had an amused look across his face.

"I hope this was worth it,"

"Oh it was. Totally worth it."

As George opened his eyes, he caught sight of a familiar face.

"Bobby!" he almost yelled, even though he was just and probably a table away.

A curly topped head looked up, glancing at the two on the table as his lips spread into a smile.

"Well, Hello, Georgie." his fingers wiggled as he indicated a sort of wave.

George, with a mouthful of slop, patted (or may i say slammed repeatedly) on the seat near him.

**_xxx_**

"What ya doin' here?" George asked, slurping upon his soda.

"Ah, y'know. Shopping." Bob said, chuckling.

Paul felt left out as the two talked on about stuff as he just stared from his buggy to strangers.

After a moment of more talking of the two and playful gestures, Paul started to mumble, "Think it's 'bout time for headin' home"

George looked over at him with a frown, "Oh c'mon, I wanna continue talking to Bobby" he whined, holding the table.

Paul pulled him from the table, "It's near midnight and I'm tired."

Bob Dylan just had that smirk upon his lips, stretching and looking amused at the childish George.

"I should be off m'self."

"See, now c'mon."

_**xxx**_

As seated in car, George looked at Paul as they drove.

He seemed to stare at him ever since they walked out of Sam's.

"Are you Jealo-"

"Shut it before I literally make you sit on the side of the road" He hissed, George stiffening with a whimper.

****Well fuck, he wanted to tease like the baby thing last time.


End file.
